The Reason Why I love You
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Saat Deidara bertanya kepada danna-nya. "Danna! Kenapa danna bisa mencintaiku un?" Dan jawaban Sasori adalah, "Aku mencintaimu karena..." SasoDei FF. RnR?


Summary: Saat Deidara bertanya kepada danna-nya. "Danna! Kenapa danna bisa mencintaiku un?" Dan jawaban Sasori adalah, "Aku mencintaimu karena..."

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SASODEI

Warning: OOC, typo(s), Shonen-Ai, dll. Don't like, don't read ^^

#

**The Reason Why I Love You**

#

Akasuna no Sasori tengah sibuk dengan hito-kugutsu miliknya, memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan kecil akibat pertarungan dengan salah satu shinobi Sunagakure beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Danna un~"

Gerakan tangan Sasori berhenti begitu saja saat seseorang memanggilnya. Suara khas, nada bicara yang khas dan juga panggilan yang khas, Sasori tahu betul siapa itu.

Deidara.

Sasori kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, berpura-pura seolah tak mendengar apa-apa. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyum samar.

"Danna un!"

Sasori masih diam.

Sasori merasa Deidara yang berada di belakangnya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dan saat tangan Deidara menyentuh pundaknya, dengan gerakan cepat Sasori membanting pelan tubuh Deidara sehingga kini Deidara terbaring di lantai dan Sasori naik ke atas tubuh Deidara.

Raut ketakutan dan juga semburat kemerahan tersirat di wajah Deidara.

"D-danna," bisiknya takut. Apalagi dengan kedua tangan yang dikunci oleh tangan Sasori.

"Kau menggangguku, Dei," ucap Sasori seraya menatap mata Deidara dengan tajam.

"M-maaf un."

Sasori merendahkan wajahnya, mencoba meraih bibir Deidara. Deidara hanya bisa pasrah memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian.

'cup'

Sasori mengecup kening Deidara.

"Aku bercanda," ujarnya seraya menjauh dari tubuh Deidara.

"Danna mengerjaiku lagi un!" pekik Deidara mencoba untuk terdengar marah, namun yang terdengar hanyalah rengekan manja. Ia mencoba untuk duduk seraya memperhatikan Sasori yang hanya tertawa pelan karena telah berhasil mengerjai Deidara.

"Kau seharusnya lihat wajahmu tadi. Ketakutan seperti hidupmu akan segera berakhir," ujar Sasori, masih diiringi tawa pelan.

"Tidak lucu un!" pekik Deidara dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Iya maaf maaf," ucap Sasori seraya mengacak pelan rambut pirang Deidara, "Hm kenapa kau datang kesini? Bukankah tadi pagi kau mengatakan bosan berada di dalam markas?" tanyanya seraya melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Oh! Itu..." Deidara bergumam.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada danna un. Tapi danna harus menjawabnya dengan jujur," ujar Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kugutsu-nya, ia bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Deidara menghela napas pelan untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. "Apa danna mencintaiku un?"

Gerakan tangan Sasori kembali terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Deidara dan menatap mata kekasihnya itu dalam. "Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan?"

Deidara terbatuk pelan, "Y-yah itu... jawab saja un!"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya. Sangat."

"Pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya adalah..." ucapan Deidara menggantung.

Merasa Deidara akan menanyakan sesuatu yang serius, Sasori mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke Deidara dan menunggu apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Danna, kenapa danna bisa mencintaiku un?"

Sasori tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Deidara. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab namun entah mengapa Sasori merasa tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Danna?" tanya Deidara seraya menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Sasori. "Apa jawabanmu un?"

Sasori menatap lekat mata Deidara. "Matamu..." gumamnya. Ia berpikir mungkin mata Aquamarine itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Karena mata itu begitu tenang, jernih bagai air dan bisa menenggelamkan siapapun yang menatapnya. Sungguh indah. "Tapi bukan hanya itu."

"Aku hanya perlu satu jawaban, danna," ujar Deidara seraya tertawa kecil.

Sasori menangkup wajah Deidara dengan telapak tangannya. Semua yang Deidara miliki membuat Sasori jatuh cinta padanya dan tetap mencintainya hingga kini. Semuanya. Tapi apa alasan sebenarnya Sasori bisa mencintai Deidara sedemikian dalam?

"Aku belum menemukan jawabannya," ujar Sasori.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku minta jawabannya besok pagi ya danna. Oyasumi un," ujar Deidara kemudian sekilas mengecup pipi Sasori.

"O-oyasumi," balas Sasori seraya memperhatikan Deidara yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Apa ya?" Sasori bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

'krieet'

Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan, cahaya dari luar ruangan menerobos masuk dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Sasori masuk perlahan ke kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa suara.

Ia melangkah perlahan ke salah satu dari dua tempat tidur kecil yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap partnernya yang tengah tertidur di tempat tidur yang lain. Sosok yang tertidur lelap dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tanpa dosa, bibir mungilnya mengukir senyum tipis, dan sekali lagi Sasori tak bisa berhenti memandangi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu. Boleh aku menjawab seperti itu?" bisik Sasori pelan tanpa maksud untuk membangunkan Deidara dari tidur lelapnya.

Ya. Sasori mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Deidara. Matanya, senyumnya, bibirnya, suaranya, gerakannya, caranya menyebut kata 'danna'. Juga tubuh-, untuk yang itu Sasori tak berani memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Tch! Bukan itu yang ia maksud," bisik Sasori seraya membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Sasori benar. Yang Deidara tanyakan bukan apa yang Sasori cintai dari dirinya, tapi kenapa Sasori bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

...o0o...

"Danna."

Bisikan pelan itu membangunkan Sasori dari alam tidurnya, namun ia belum membuka mata.

"Hey danna, bangun. Sudah pagi un~" bisik Deidara seraya tertawa kecil. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasori seraya memanggil pelan nama danna-nya agar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Cerewet," ucap Sasori seraya meraih tangan Deidara lalu menariknya mendekat tanpa membuka matanya. Tarikan tersebut cukup kuat sehingga kini Deidara berada di atas Sasori, menindihnya.

"D-danna!" pekik Deidara terkejut.

"Diam. Kau mengganggu tidurku," bisik Sasori yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia membawa kepala Deidara untuk bersandar di dadanya, meminta Deidara untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan rambut pirang Deidara yang indah, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Deidara.

Jantung Deidara berdetak begitu cepat karena apa yang Sasori lakukan. Ia ingin menjauhkan diri namun tangan Sasori mencegahnya.

"Semalaman aku tidak tidur untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Dan ternyata jawabannya sangat mudah," ucap Sasori.

"Eh?" Deidara mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sasori, "Lalu apa jawabannya un?"

Sasori membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah Deidara. Ia tersenyum dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sehingga kini Deidara duduk di pangkuannya.

"Menurutmu apa hm?" tanya Sasori seraya memainkan poni Deidara yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Mungkin... karena aku partnermu un," tebak Deidara.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Orochimaru juga pernah menjadi partnerku."

"Hmm..." Deidara berpikir. "Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi mungkin karena danna menganggapku cantik un."

"Konan juga cantik," ujar Sasori seraya tertawa pelan.

"Atau karena tubuhku un?" tanya Deidara dengan polosnya.

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah Sasori seketika memanas, "Jangan katakan itu, bodoh."

Deidara terkikik geli, "Hehe maaf maaf. Lalu apa?"

"Awalnya aku akan menjawab 'mencintai seseorang itu tidak perlu alasan'. Tapi karena aku yakin kau tidak akan menerima jawaban itu, jadi aku sudah menemukan jawaban lain," ujar Sasori.

"Katakan un," ujar Deidara penasaran.

Sasori menangkup kedua pipi Deidara dengan telapak tangannya. "Mm... kau memang partnerku," ujar Sasori seraya mengecup sekilas kening Deidara.

"Dan memang kau sangat cantik," bisik Sasori yang kali ini mengecup pipi Deidara.

Semburat kemerahan muncul begitu saja di wajah manis Deidara.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu karena..." Sasori mencium bibir mungil Deidara untuk beberapa saat, "...kau adalah Deidara."

.

.

_THE END_

.

.

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kau adalah Deidara."

Deidara tersentak mendengar jawaban Sasori.

"Karena aku adalah Deidara un?"

Sasori mengangguk, "Hanya ada satu Deidara di dunia ini yaitu kau," ujarnya seraya memeluk tubuh Deidara dengan erat.

Deidara tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasori. Ia mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud.

"Kalau ada orang lain yang bernama sama denganku bagaimana un?" tanya Deidara, mencoba mengerjai Sasori.

Sasori menjitak pelan kepala Deidara, "Bodoh. Ini bukan soal nama."

Deidara tertawa, "Haha aku tau un," ujarnya yang semakin erat memeluk Sasori. "Ne... Danna."

"Hm?"

"Hontou ni arigatou un."

#

~Kyori-chan~

231212


End file.
